From heads unworthy
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Can you picture Deidara as a teacher? No, neither can anyone else. ItaDei, lemon, AU.


**A/N: And I am back! And as always, it's m-rated smut, which we all love dearly, right? **

**Warnings: lemon, half-rape, bad language, ooc-ness, AU [is that a warning?]**

**Disclaimers: We have gone through this before, no? I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, less people I liked would die, Kankuro would be more in it, and there would be slash. Lots and lots of slash. M-rated.**

"Good morning, Deidara-sensei," one of the girls from the art class Deidara taught said, bowing politely. Deidara nodded, and slowed down his pace slightly.

"Oh, good morning." Then he hurried on: he didn't really like students. He had become a teacher because there was no other choice, if he wanted to keep on doing art, but he didn't like it at all. But strangely enough, he was one of the most popular teachers at school. Now, Deidara didn't have low self esteem, he knew very well that he was good-looking, but he hadn't even thought about that the reason for his popularity might be his good looks. Even boys fell like flies for him.

"Deidara-kun! Could you come into my office for a minute?" Deidara spun around, and was met by the principal, Tsunade-sama. She was holding the door to her office open, and she had a troubled look on her face. Deidara strolled over to her, wondering what he had done, and bowed politely.

"How can I help, Tsunade-sama?" She gestured towards the chair, and Deidara sat down. She hurried around the desk, and sank down in the big, comfortable principal-chair. She leaned forward, and placed her elbows on the table, holding her fingertips together, creating a pyramide.

"I have a problem." Deidara waited a little, before he nodded slowly. Okay, very well. He might look girlish, but he was NOT ready to talk about Tsunade-sama's lady-problems… whatever they might be.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, I don't know how I can be of any-" She cut him off before he could finish by waving her hand at him, and making an annoyed sound.

"Stop joking, Deidara-kun! Now, as you might know, there's parent's evening tonight-"

"-which I said myself unwilling to attend, since I'm not good with either students nor parents-"

"-and there will be quite a lot of young kids there with their parents, wishing to attend this school-"

"-and I'm not good with small kids at all. Seriously, Tsunade-sama, do you think I would charm them at all?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and let her eyes run over his face and body in a way that could only mean one thing.

"Deidara-kun, I know all that. But I am desperate. There's six people who've called in sick for this, and that leaves two people, plus myself. Now, I have asked everyone there is to ask, even the substitutes, but none of them could. You're the last one inside this school, and I'm desperate. Please, Deidara-kun." Deidara groaned, and rubbed his forehead. He did NOT feel like spending his evening around screaming brats and their stuck-up, rich parents. He had never been able to attend a good school like this. He had shared his room with twenty other kids in the orphanage he had lived in, and there was absolutely no privacy. Now he lived in a run-down loft-apartment, and he drove an old Harley Davidson. His salary wasn't small, but it wasn't big either, and he used a lot of money for art-equipment, as well as for music.

"Will I get anything from it, un?" he asked, thinking that if there was anything extra about it, he would do it. Tsunade-sama sighed, and rubbed her face.

"We can't really afford paying you anything extra, Deidara-kun. But I could fix a week off from work?" Deidara stood up, and held out his right hand for her.

"Agreed! Anything for a few days off, un." Tsunade stood up as well, and shook his hand.

"We have a deal, then."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were too many people there. Deidara was longing to go home, take a long bath, and then go to bed. It was Friday, and now he honestly didn't know why the fuck he had agreed to do this. He pulled a bit on the collar of his white work-shirt, which he hated, and cleared his throat. He forced a smile to his face, and nodded politely to all of the parents that came walking in with their small brats hanging after them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but do you think you could tell me where the hall is?" Deidara looked at the pale boy in front of him, and sighed silently. He was about the same age as the kids he taught, and he could feel his irritation rise again.

"Go down the corridor, turn left, walk for a bit, and then turn right. You'll see it when you come there, un." The boy nodded, said his thanks, and walked away. Deidara sighed again, and grabbed a strand of his light blonde hair, twisting it slowly between his finger and his thumb. He leaned against the wall, resting his weight on one foot and wrapping one arm around his waist, resting the elbow of the hand that held his hair on it. He looked over the heads of all the people, and dreamt about finally getting home.

"Have you seen a pale boy with black hair walk past here?" a dark voice said, and Deidara snapped out of his daydreaming. He looked at the man in front of him, and quirked an eyebrow. He was tall, and dressed in a black suit, with black, polished shoes to match. His hair was long and black, and held back by a hairband. His eyes were dark, with spots of crimson, and under them, there were very visible, dark lines, making him look tired. He had a tall, slender body, but he was standing too strict, it was as if he had a pole along his back. Deidara straightened up, and dropped his hair.

"Yeah, he asked for the directions to the hall." The pale man nodded, and looked over Deidara's shoulder, as if to try and spot someone.

"Thank you, sensei." Then he stroke past him, and Deidara made a face. He hated being called 'sensei', it always reminded him of why he was there. That's why Tsunade-sama always called him Deidara-kun, and not sensei, like she would address the rest of the faculty with.

"It's Deidara, un!" he shouted after him, and the man paused slightly. He turned around, and sent Deidara a look, filled with… nothing, really. His face revealed no emotions whatsoever, and his eyes were just black and crimson, disappearing slightly as he blinked.

"Very well. Thank you, Deidara-kun." Deidara nodded, and turned around. He was in a bad mood, and he did take it out on others. Because when had he ever cared about other people?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara was sitting in his chair behind his desk in his art classroom, watching after the people who walked in and out of it. The students were guides, so the teachers luckily didn't have to do that, but he still had to sit in the classroom and answer stupid questions from stupid people.

"Deidara-kun, when are we finished?" Temari whispered, looking desperate. Temari was in one of the classes Deidara had, and she was probably the only student Deidara liked. She never called him sensei, and she was just as annoyed with all the lazy-ass students as he was. Deidara sighed, and pulled his shoulders.

"I don't know. And I honestly don't know why I said I could do this, un." Temari rolled her eyes, before she straightened up again.

"Well, at least you gain something from it. I just have to do it." Deidara grinned evilly at her, and she made a face at him. Then she waved a hand at him, and quickly walked over to the group she was guiding. She smiled at them, and even laughed when one of the parents came with a bad joke. _See, that is the difference between me and her: she can fake it, I'm just too bored, un._

"Deidara-kun, right?" a voice said, and Deidara spun his chair around, his legs still delicately crossed. The man from earlier was leaning against the wall, while the pale boy who had asked for directions walked straight past the both of them and straight into the room. Deidara raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Do you need any help, un?" The man raised both of his eyebrows, and his eyes flashed slightly with interest.

"No, I don't need any help. I'm just following my outouto around." Deidara looked over his shoulder, and studied the boy who was studying a picture. Yeah, they definetly looked like each other, even if the boy was still just a boy.

"How nice, un." The man raised his eyebrows again, and Deidara found himself getting more annoyed. Why did he do that all the time? When the man didn't move away, or even looked away, Deidara huffed, and stroke away some of his hair.

"Can I ask you name, sir?" he said, deliberately making his voice overly polite, but at the same time dripping with sarcasm. But the man didn't even seem to take notice, something that annoyed the crap out of Deidara.

"Yes, you can." And there he stopped, looking down at Deidara. Deidara narrowed his eyes, and saw a spark of humor in those dark eyes. He was obviously enjoying this. But curiosity got the better of the blonde, and he huffed again.

"So, what is it?" There was no reason to why he should be polite with this man.

"Uchiha Itachi." Deidara nodded, and then he turned away again, so that he could look at the people who were guided around. He could hear Uchiha Itachi move, before he felt his presence by his right side. He was just standing there, though Deidara felt his presence like an annoying rash. He didn't like being close to strangers if he didn't choose so himself, it made his skin itch. He tried to sit still and act normal, but in the end, he had to raise his arm and quickly scratch his right arm. Itachi looked down at him, but Deidara refused to look back up. He had a very bad temper, and he couldn't stand people who annoyed him. And this man, this stranger, was beyond annoying. His right side was itching so much, he couldn't leave it alone. And when he first started scratching his arm, his leg started itching as well, so he had to itch that as well. After a while, Itachi took a step back, and stared down at him.

"What are you doing?" Deidara quickly shot him a glance, before he shrugged, and stopped scratching.

"Nothing, un." Then Itachi did something that shocked Deidara, even if he didn't know him: he giggled. It was a low, kind of sadistic giggle, but he did giggle. Deidara completely stopped scratching, and looked up at Itachi. "What's so funny, un?" he sneered, only making Itachi laugh even more. Just when Deidara was so mad he almost self-combusted, Itachi stopped. He was more relaxed than he had been only minutes ago, and there acutally was emotion in his eyes.

"I'll tell you if you go out with me." Deidara could feel the blood being drained from his face. He could almost hear it, it happened so fast. You know the sound as when you pull out a plug? In Deidara's head, he could hear that sound. He had never, EVER felt attracted to another male. Nor any woman, but that was not the point.

"What?!" he shouted, making almost every head turn towards them. Itachi placed a hand over his eyes, and bent his head slightly, while Deidara just tried to make himself as small as possible. After a little while, everyone turned away. When Deidara was sure no-one was eavesdropping on their conversation, he turned to Itachi again, now red with anger.

"What do you think I am, a fag?" Itachi let his eyes wander over his body, and then he pulled his shoulders.

"I don't know. Are you?" Deidara clenched his fists, and had to gather all the strenght he had not to punch Itachi.

"No, I'm fucking not a fag, un!" Itachi nodded, and turned away. Deidara stared at him a bit more, before he turned towards the slightly smaller group of people who were gathered around the pictures. Though, when they looked over at Deidara, they all disappeared quite quickly. It might have something to do with the look on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank you so much for the help tonight, Deidara-kun," Tsunade-sama said, her voice tired. Deidara just made a short 'hn'-sound, before he swung his leg over his Harley Davidson. He put his helmet on, got his bike started, and quickly drove away from the school. _Well, at least I have the whole next week off,_ he thought to himself, as he cruised through the town. It was a big town, but he liked it. He liked driving through the streets in the night, when the streetlights were lit and there were barely any people out. Though today it was far from peaceful, since it was Friday night and there was a lot of people out partying. He sped past a traffic light that had turned orange, not bothering to wait for ten minutes just to stop a few metres down the block.

"Home, sweet home," he mumbled, as he stopped outside the run-down building where his apartment was. He got off his bike, and stroke away some of his hair as he walked up the stairs. He lived on the top, and the lift had broken down, so he had to walk all the stairs up to the 25th floor. Great fun in the mornings, when he had to run down them all.

After some time, and a lot of stairs, he arrived at the top, where he could find his keys and open the door. When he had gotten inside and locked it, he kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, his shirt, and opened his trouses. Then he walked into the small livingroom, humming to himself.

"Nice flat." Deidara screamed. Yes, he actually let out a loud scream. He stared at the dark haired man by the window, who was staring back at him. Uchiha Itachi had his hands in his pockets, and he was looking out the window, though his eyes were now focused on Deidara. He slowly let his glance slip down his now naked chest, past the bellybutton, and stopped at the open zipper. Deidara blushed furiously, and threw himself after a jumper laying on the floor. It was soaking wet, and Deidara suddely remember he had placed it there because he spilled some juice. He groaned, and dropped it again. He looked past Itachi, and figured he had to walk past this weirdo to get to his bedroom to get some clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing here, and how the fuck did you get in?" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air in lack of anything better to do. Itachi smirked slowly, before he walked over to Deidara. He didn't stop before there was nothing but two inches of thin air between them, and Deidara could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Well, I did ask you out, but when you so cruelly turned me down, I had to go to rather extreme measures. And have you never learned how to pick a lock?" Deidara pressed his lips tightly together, and clenched his fists hard. He was so angry he was shaking, and he was debating with himself whether to hit Itachi or not. He figured that since the guy in front of him was taller than him, at least ten centimetres, it would be a bad move. But Kami, how he wanted to.

"You don't even know me, goddamnit! Why is it so important to have me, un?" Itachi looked at his face, and smirked slowly.

"Well, Deidara-kun, when I see something I want, I get it. No matter what." Deidara blushed even more: he had just called Deidara a _thing_. All sane thoughts Deidara might've had flew out the window, and he punched Itachi. Hard. But the man barely staggered, let alone move away from Deidara. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him up.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, un?! Put me down, un!" he screamed, and Itachi smirked again.

"Such a fierce little boy," he mumbled, pressing his lips into Deidara's ear demandingly. Deidara froze, and stopped his struggling. His nails were digging into Itachi's shoulders in an attempt to free himelf, and his knees were raised, though Deidara wasn't sure why he had done that. "Good boy," Itachi whispered, and suddenly, Deidara found himself pressed up against a wall, with hands running all over his body.

"Wait, you can't-" Deidara started, his voice slightly desperate. But Itachi's hand on his ass stopped his words, and his eyes were now so big they almost poppet out of his head. He was practically being raped, and the only thing he knew about his rapist, was that his name was Uchiha Itachi and that he had a younger brother. And that he knew what he was doing, because Deidara certainly didn't. Now, it might seem weird to have thoughts like that when you're being raped, but the thing that concerned Deidara the most, was that he had NO experience at all. He hadn't even kissed someone properly. He just didn't feel like it. People generally didn't appeal to him, he prefered keeping to himself. But the way his body was reacting to Itachi's lips all over his neck and his hands all over his body, was… unbelieveable. Just seconds after he had struggled all he could, he found himself shaking with the effort it took to hold back.

"I knew you'd like it," Itachi purred, and licked his jaw in a possessive manner. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut, and his lips as well, not wanting to show that damn rapist his body enjoyed it. But when Itachi started slipping off Deidara's pants, he had to open his eyes and react.

"If you're going to rape me, could you do it in the bed?" he grunted, trying to calm his heart down. He wasn't really thinking of it as rape anymore, he was just trying to cover up how bloody nervous he was. He had never thought he'd actually be scared when it was time for him to have some sort of sexual intercourse with another person! Though, he had never thought it would be with another guy. But when Itachi heard these words, he let go of Deidara, and stepped back, looking angry. Deidara wasn't ready for that, so he dropped to the floor. He craned his neck to look at Itachi, and felt slightly confused. Why was he so angry?

"I'm not a rapist. If you think that, I will leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Deidara blinked, and his mind didn't start to work again before Itachi had pulled on his jacket, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, stop there! What do you think you're doing, un?!" Itachi stopped, and looked at Deidara, who had gotten to his feet again, and was supporting himself against the wall, chest heaving with every breath he took. Itachi looked for a second as if he was going to throw away his jacket and keep on molesting Deidara, but then he turned away, and nodded towards the door.

"I'm leaving. I'm not a rapist, and I don't want to be accused of being one either. Once again, I am sorry to have bothered you, Deidara-kun." But when he started walking, Deidara threw himself forward, and grabbed Itachi's arm.

"I said stop! You break into my apartment, where you start molesting me against my will. And then I finally agree on it, and you fucking leave, un?! What is that, un?!" Itachi turned around, and looked at him again. Only this time, his eyes were dull and cold again. _Fucking annoying little…_

"I don't want to force myself upon anyone, Deidara-kun." Deidara groaned, and pulled on his hair. He quickly stripped off his trouses, and ripped off his hairband, letting the soft, blonde hair fall over his naked torso and back.

"Damn it, will you continue, un?!" Deidara shouted, throwing his hands out, exposing his body completely. Itachi stared. The only warning Deidara got before he was knocked to the ground, was a quick flash of emotion through Itachi's eyes. Then he found himself laying on the floor, Itachi's lips on his neck and his warm hands on his lower back. Something warm and rock hard was rubbing into his tigh, and even Deidara could guess what that was. He squirmed, and grabbed Itachi's hair with one hand.

"Bedroom, please," he mumbled, and Itachi nodded, standing up. He pulled Deidara with him, and the blonde soon found himself with both of his legs wrapped tightly around Itachi's waist, and his arms around his neck.

"Directions?" Itachi asked, his voice sarcastic.

"The room past the window you were glaring out," he answered, tugging at Itachi's hairband. Just as they passed the window, Deidara managed to get it off, and he could stroke his fingers through Itachi's soft, black hair. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, just as he heard his bedroom door being opened, and they walked into the small, messy and dark room. Itachi located the bed quickly enough, and for the third time that day, Deidara was being pushed against something, and it was by the same man. Only this time, it was somewhere soft, and Deidara was more or less prepared for it.

Suddenly, Itachi sat up, straddling Deidara's slim hips. He let his eyes wander slowly over Deidara's body, keeping his hands to himself. The blonde felt way too exposed, and reached after the covers, which he draped over his almost naked body, and his face as well to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" he heard Itachi's slightly surprised, and slightly sighing voice say.

"I don't like people staring at me like that," he mumbled, and he could hear Itachi sigh again. Then the covers were ripped away and thrown on the floor, leaving Deidara completely exposed again. He blushed, and crossed his arms over his chest in another attempt to cover himself up. But Itachi wrestled his hands away, and pinned them above his head. He still didn't touch Deidara any further, he just looked.

"Get used to it. And if you feel uncomfortable being the only one who's being stared at, don't worry. You'll have your chance to stare," Itachi smirked, and Deidara's eyes widened. Itachi released his hands, and moved his own hands over to the outdoor jacket he was still wearing, and took it off. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. Deidara couldn't help but stare as the strong, yet pale chest came into view. When he finally had finished his shirt, he unbuttoned his trouses, still straddling Deidara's hips. Feeling Itachi's hands this close to his groin made Deidara blush, and his heart speed up. Itachi seemed to notice this, because he shot Deidara a quick glance, and smirked evilly. Then he raised to his knees, and started pulling the black trouses off. He had to stand up fully to get them off properly, but Deidara was too busy staring to bother moving, so Itachi could sit down just fine again. He let his arms drop to his sides, and he caught Deidara's eyes.

"Now it's your turn," he said, and Deidara found himself blushing even more. But he couldn't help it, he had to look. His eyes wandered slowly over the pale chest, over his strong shoulders, and back to his chest. He was almost afraid to look further down, even if he was still wearing nickers. He stared at Itachi's chest a little more, before he forced his eyes to move further down. Never in his entire life had he thought that he would end up in a situation like this. As he passed the navel, he swallowed heavily, and blushed so much he thought his skin would start peeling off his face. A soft giggle made his eyes bounce up to Itachi's face again, and Deidara found his old temper boil up inside him by the look in those eyes.

"What's so funny, un?" he sneered, but that only made Itachi grin even bigger. Then he leaned down, and connected his lips with Deidara's neck.

"You make such sweet sounds… Deidara-sensei," he whispered, putting pressure on 'sensei', knowing it would piss Deidara off. And even though he didn't want to react the way Itachi played him to, he couldn't help but trying to push him away as he uttered that word.

"Get off me, un!" he shouted, trying desperately to free himself from the stronger man sitting on top of him. But Itachi held him down by force, and kept licking his neck, until Deidara had calmed down again. Then he stopped, and looked at the other man's furious face. Itachi laughed a little, and shook his head.

"You're such an angry man. I don't know what to do with you." Deidara blushed, but this time, he didn't struggle. It would be too ironic, and Itachi would just laugh at him, which would make him angrier.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't like people making fun of me, un," he mumbled, turning his face away. Itachi placed his right hand on Deidara's cheek, and turned his face towards him again. He studied his face for a little, and then, Deidara could feel Itachi's lips on his for the first time. Deidara had kissed before, but not like this. Not this soft, wet or… hot. Deidara had had his mouth open when Itachi kissed him, so Itachi quickly slipped his tongue inside, massaging Deidara's with his own. The blonde wasn't really sure what to do, concidering he had never really snogged before, so he just matched his movements with Itachi's, and let him do most of the work. A few seconds later though, Itachi broke the kiss, and looked at Deidara.

"You have never kissed anyone before, have you?" he mumbled, and Deidara found himself blushing for like the hundred time that evening. He wasn't even sure if the red had disappeared before he started blushing again. He hesitated a little, before he shook his head.

"Is it that obvious?" he mumbled, his voice barely audible. Itachi bent down, and kissed him hard.

"Well, you're not battling, which I thought you would. So it's definetly not a bad thing. After this, you'll be mine entirely," he whispered, and continued where they had stopped. Deidara was so caught up in the heat of the kiss, that he didn't feel Itachi's hand move down. Though, he felt it very well when it gripped around his privates, massaging gently. Deidara tried to break the kiss to say something, but Itachi held him in place, and pushed his tongue deeper. Deidara couldn't help himself growing hard: it was all too hot. He slipped his arms over Itachi's shoulders, and dug his nails deep into the exposed skin, loving how the muscles moved under his fingertips. His heart was pounding, reminding himself that he didn't do this out of his own free will. But his body betrayed him: he reacted just like a person should react when being touched and kissed the way Itachi touched and kissed him now. But when Deidara felt something press against his asshole, he started battling desperate again.

"You can't do that, un!" he shouted, trying to push Itachi away. But Itachi was obviously tired of him battling too much: he simply grabbed both of Deidara's hands, and pinned them over his head, pushing a dry finger inside. It hurt, even if it was just one finger, simply because he wasn't lubricated in any way, and Deidara really tried to battle his way out of Itachi's grip. This, of course, proved to be impossible, and he just had to grit his teeth together and deal with the pain.

"You seem to be slightly uncomfortable, Deidara-sensei," Itachi said, his voice heavy with lust. Deidara just pressed his lips tightly together, until they were nothing but a white line over his face. He turned away, not wanting to look at this man, and tried to ignore the fact that someone was shoving their finger up his ass. That is, someone _had _being shoving their finger up his ass. Itachi had pulled it out, making Deidara snap his head around, expecting something much worse than just a finger. But what he saw, was far from unpleasant. Itachi had stuck three fingers, including the one that had been inside Deidara just seconds ago, in his mouth, and pushed them in and out, coating them completely in salvia. Some was running down his chin in a thin line, and Deidara found himself close to drooling as well.

"Un," was all he could say, as Itachi pulled out the fingers, letting some of the clear liquid drip from his fingers to Deidara's stomach. Then he released Deidara's wrists quickly, and lifted his ass and his lower back, giving him free access to Deidara's ass. He slowly pushed the finger back inside, but this time, it wasn't painful. Far from. When Itachi curled his finger inside of him, he hit a spot that was just too delicious for Deidara to bear. He gasped, and tried to sit up. This proved itself to be impossible, since his lower back was lifted off the matress and was now resting on Itachi's knees, and Itachi was holding his waist firmly with one hand. Itachi smirked at him, and kept moving his finger, making Deidara release some very un-manly sounds and squirm. It was all so pleasurefilled, Deidara didn't feel any negative pain as two more fingers were pressed inside. Yes, he did enjoy the sweet pain it bought, and he clenched his muscles unconciously around Itachi's fingers, sucking him further in. Just when Deidara was about ready to cum all over both him and Itachi, the latter retreated his fingers, and kissed Deidara deeply.

"This is going to hurt a bit more," Itachi said, and before Deidara could protest or snap out of his haze, he pushed his very hard, well-lubricated erection inside of him. And yes, that did hurt, but not just a bit more. Deidara felt like he was being ripped apart, and his eyes popped open, and he screamed. But his scream was quickly subtled by Itachi's lips, pressing against his, and his hands all over his body. And then he hit that spot, that spot that turned Deidara into a mess of squirming pleasure. But that feeling, in addition to all the other feelings he had, just made it all too much. His body was confused, his mind was confused, even his bloody feelings – he had never known he even had feelings – were confused. So he turned his head away, and started crying. Deidara, who never cried. Deidara, who probably could see a child die and still just shrug. Deidara, who would rather die a rather painful death before he let ANYONE see him cry. And now he was crying, tears running down his heated cheeks, and his chest heaving with sobs.

"Dammit, un!" he shouted, and covered his face with his arms. If Deidara had his way, Itachi would continue to be an ice-cold bastard who only cared about sex. But of course he wasn't. The second Deidara started crying, he pulled out, and embraced him carefully. This would of course only make him cry even more, this time with anger and embarrassment. Itachi started sucking and kissing his neck, more carefully than he had ever done for as long as Deidara had known him.

"Would you stop it, un?! It just makes me bloody cry even more!" Deidara said, trying to subtle the sobs a bit. Itachi actually stopped, and looked at him.

"Was it really that painful?" he asked, and Deidara growled lowly, though it came out a bit weird, as his chest still shook with sobs.

"Not painful enough to make me cry, baka."

"Then why are you crying? I would've thought you were a guy who never cried. The image I got of you, is that you don't really feel." Deidara took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But Itachi's words just hit him to bloody perfect, it was depressing. Great, yet another feeling.

"I'm not used to feeling this much," Deidara mumbled, still covering his face with his hands. Itachi didn't say anything for a while, and Deidara hoped he would decide he was too much of a struggle, and leave. But instead, his hands started wandering over his body again, paying attention to the softening limb down south. He could feel the bed shift as Itachi moved, and then his mouth – around his semi-erection. Deidara made a tight sound, and arched his back unwillingly towards the warm heat. Again, Itachi's tongue proved itself very skillful, as it ran up and down the underside of Deidara's erection, swirling over the head sometimes. In a rather short amount of time, Deidara was again very ready, and he had calmed down drastically. Itachi had managed to draw all of Deidara's attention towards the very wonderful treatment he was giving.

"Ready now?" Deidara grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair hard, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you stop in the middle of it this time, you're a dead man, un." Itachi smirked slowly, and Deidara felt his erection poke against his prepared entrance. He relaxed his body, and let Itachi push in, slower this time. Since he already had had Itachi inside of him, it was room enough this time without being too painful. And the pain he felt now, was just pleasureable pain. After all the tension before the sex and during the foreplay, Deidara was pushed to his limit, and he knew he wasn't going to last for long. He just hoped Itachi wouldn't either, because that would be too embarrassing. But Itachi just kept pushing in and pulling out, panting in a very delicious way and kissing Deidara every now and then, so it didn't really look like he was going to come anytime soon. So Deidara did his best to keep it in, trying to make the pleasure last even longer – he didn't think Itachi would bother sticking with him for more than one night. He was probably too much of a hassle.

"You're ready to cum, aren't you?" Itachi mumbled, nibbling on his ear. Deidara just moaned, and arched his back against his touch, his legs shaking violently from the strain.

"Un," Deidara groaned, moving his body to match Itachi's movement. The latter suddenly grabbed his erection, and squeezed it firmly. Deidara, who was a virgin, had never really felt this much pleasure in one go, and couldn't hold back. But what did surprise him was that as soon as he came and his muscles contracted around Itachi's limb, was that he was filled with something warm and wet, and Itachi collapsed on top of him. They had actually cummed at the same time, something Deidara had always looked at as a myth you only used in porn movies and romantic novels.

After a little while, Itachi pulled out, and rolled off of Deidara. Deidara, who was still flushed, didn't want to look at Itachi, as he knew he was going to blush – again – by the look of his smug grin.

"Was that better?" Itachi mumbled into his ear, as he wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him closer. Deidara felt the energy slowly drain from his body, and he just nodded as he closed his eyes and snuggled his face down in his pillow. It was a bit chilly, but he couldn't be arsed to bend down and pick up the covers. Itachi pressed his warm lips against his cheek, and then his warmth disappeared for a few seconds. When he returned, it was with the chilly covers, which he wrapped around both him and Deidara. He just barely registered this before he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You here still?" Deidara said grumpily as he limped out of the bedroom dressed in an oversized shirt the next morning. Itachi was standing in the small kitchen-corner, fully dressed and looking completely out of place. When he heard Deidara, he turned away from the eggs and the bacon he was frying, and smirked slowly. He didn't look like he had a plank up his back anymore, and the lines under his eyes were less visible. Deidara was truly amazed by the change, thinking it had happened literally overnight.

"I told you: you're mine now. I'll never let you go." Deidara had walked over to the kitchen, and carefully lowered himself in one of the two un-matching kitchen chairs.

"If you're going to think of me as a pet, you better start paying my food and my 'grooming'," he said, ironically. Itachi bent down, and pecked his lips softly.

"Even better: I'll bring you home with me. Now, if there's anything you don't want others to see, I suggest you bring it yourself: the rest I'll hire people to take to my house." As you may have understood, Deidara wasn't really good with feelings. To say it straight out, the only people Deidara had had even the slightest amout of feelings towards, was Temari [as a student he was friendly with], and Itachi [undefineable]. So he just snorted, and crossed his naked legs delicately.

"I am not carrying anything, and I'm bringin my Harley." Itachi just shook his head, and continued to make them some breakfast.

"Deal," he said, as he served the eggs. Then he placed his hands on Deidara's bare thighs, and crouched down in front of him, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Don't you dare-" Deidara started, as Itachi parted legs and hooked his knees over his shoulders. Itachi smirked, and licked the innerside of Deidara's thigh teasingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Get off me, un! No… nononoNO! SIT!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: FINALLY! I finished it! The amounts of time I've spend writing this [we're talking months here, people!], it's unreal. I'm actually way tired of this story, but at the same time not. Now, it wasn't supposed to be as sappy as it turned out, but I think you can see when that changed. The reason for this is as simple as this: I'm overemotional right now, because I'm reeeally homesick atm. So bear with me.**

**I might write a sequel, because I want to explain everything with Itachi and Sasuke, and why Itachi is so OOC.**

**I have a love/hate relationship to this story. I think it's crap, but I am still kinda pleased with it. Anyway, if people want a sequel, I'll try to write one… but I really can't promise anything, as there is so bloody much going on! I would love to moan about it, but that'll just bore you, so I'll save my moaning for someone else! xxx**


End file.
